New name's sacrificeYour Name
by lopa
Summary: you are just a girl. what right do people have to make you sacrifices yourself? then agian you are quite willing to do it when it's for the one's you care about. for them you'd give your life. now they might as well call you the sacrifice. Sess,You!
1. The beginning of my sacrifices

(This will be in your POV for a while your name is Anita for now but it will change to your name shortly. There is a reason for it. So please be patient. This is my first

Reader/ Sesshomaru fic and I'm taken a different approach to it so please be honest with your opinions. I am also trying to keep all of the characters in character so please tell me if I'm going out of character. This is mainly a prelude so not a lot of talking will be going on just yet. It's meant to inform you.)

Chapter I

Climbing up the mountain, I ponder my fate. Sure I know I will die but… what's to come after. Why was it again that I, the daughter of the high priest had to be sacrificed?

I laugh to myself as I am force to remember the events.

Flashback

"Mom, where's dad he said that he'd be home early today" I asked

"Anita please, you know very well that you're father has important business to attend to" said mother

"But he promised" I pouted

I was younger then, a bit selfish I suppose. I guess I wanted my father's time all to myself. I was daddy's little girl in every aspect of the phrase.

"Now, now it's still early perhaps if you're a bit more patient he'll be here soon" mother said with a smile

I sighed it wasn't that I did not enjoy mother's company it was just that I missed father's.

Soon enough, father was home and boy was I excited to see him. I speed my way to the door to greet him.

"Daddy!" I said full of glee

"See just like I promised" he retorted with a light hearted smile

At that time he was just second highest and apprentice to the high priest. But the events of tonight changed all of that.

We were having dinner at the time. No, we had just finished. We were still talking around the table in our hut.

A sudden bad vibe took me. By the look on father's face he had felt it too. Father rushed outside and was greeted by screams of agony.

Yes, our peaceful village was under attack. I was not afraid. Perhaps, it was because I was naïve to the world around me. Thinking my father would protect me from all the demons in the world. That no one by far could match his awesome power.

An eye opener is what I call it now.

Yole it called itself. It had come because the weak mortals refused to give proper scarifies. Everyone was terrified. Their fear was like a thick fog over the village.

When father told me and mother to hide…but no, that's why I'm here now. He was the height of an average man but his muscled were, in my opinion… gross. He's skin was

blue and he had black hair that reached mid back. But by far his most striking feature was his horrible red eyes, not just the pupil but the entire eye.

He saw me amongst the villagers and their children screaming and running around like chickens with their heads cut off. But I was unfazed, even seeing the torn bodies of my playmates and neighbors I had no fear. BIG MISTAKE!.

"Why is it that you do not run child? Are you dumb? Do you not comprehend your situation? Oh I see you wish to die. Is that it?" he questioned me while I stood their still unfazed

"If their was something to fear I would run" I replied

"What!" he said his red eyes flashed with rage

I repeated myself. Mistake number 3 of the night…

"Insolent brat, do you know whom you speak to?" he said towering over me with his claws dripping with blood and flesh. Yes claws bad, very bad.

He was so close I could feel his hot disgusting breath on my hair. Still, I felt no fear.

"No" I answered simply.

"I am the great mountain demon Yole. I allow you vile humans to inhabit my territory and in return I am to receive scarifies. For years, I have received them and I was content, but some years ago they have stopped. I was patient. I waited, and for what? NOTHING! Now I am here to show you ALL why 'I' should be FEARED!" he roared.

"Oh," was all I said; not fully comprehending the gravity of the situation.

"Anita!" cried my father.

I looked over at him and smiled despite my obvious danger. Number 4 I guess.

"YOU DO NOT FEAR ME! WELL, I SHALL SHOW YOU FEAR CHILD!" yelled Yole, veins popping out of his bluish colored skin.

And just as his claws came down to hit me… father took the blow in my place.

When I saw his blood, all was clear. I should be afraid. I should be running for my life, cowering, hiding not out here TALKING to the demon, our attacker.

Father was injured badly, and now I was scared. Like hell I was going to be able to escape my fate now. I had insulted the mountain demon.

"So now you understand little girl!" he said in a mocking voice.

"I…I …." Words just didn't want to form. Blast those retched syllables things to hell.

"Good! Now, instead of animal sacrifices I want human ones, DO you all hear me! Don't think you can escape, I know the scent of each and everyone of you. To move away from this land is instant death by decapitation. Hear me the all powerful mountain demon Yole! Every year a female virgin shall be sent up to my mountain alive. You will do just this or next time I shall show you no mercy!" he said right before vanishing into the mist.

At that point all I saw was red; at that point all I knew was blood. I had finally grown up. In that precise moment I became a new person.

End flashback

After that I trained as a miko, perhaps I didn't have great spiritual powers but I trained anyways. I wanted to be stronger; I wanted to defend myself, my family and my friends. If miko training was not enough, I also went of by myself for 2 years to study demon extermination. And here I am now, being scarified to the very thing that harbored my ill will, malice, spite, loathing, detestation and hatred.

But I'm doing it for them, for the whole village. I, of course did not want to die. Who does really? But scarifies must be made for the good of the many, for the good of others. That's what they told me anyways.

My father, who I thought loved me, had given me up to this beast. This gut wrenching horror which called itself a God. "Have my daughter, she will go this year" he said. I didn't speak to him after that. That was 3 days ago. I didn't sleep, I didn't eat, and I didn't talk. He tried to apologize, my glare silenced him.

Shock did not begin to cover it. I paced myself as I walked not to fast (not rushing to death) not to slow (not fearing it either). I finally got to the top of the cursed geometry.

No one was their. I sat next to the sun dial the time appeared to be approximately 3pm. The sun was somewhat orange, and glowed knowingly. The trees down below, were now tiny things of my former life. I had decided that I would fight even if I died it would be with honor. It would mean I would die with out betrayal; at least to myself. Though I possessed no weapon, I would fight with my heart.

HE WAS HERE. I felt his aura pulsing through the air. It was one that I couldn't forget, it was forged into my memory, it was a small part of me. As long as I lived I wouldn't be capable of detaching myself from that horrible aura. It was what haunted my dreams, what shook my core, and forced me to surpass my bodily limitations.

"So it's you this year," he said with laughter of irony. His voice causing me to shiver.

I had been stripped of my weapons. I wore only a sacrificial robe with sandals. My dark blue hair swaged in the wind as I turned around to face him.

"Yes" I replied looking at him, with no fear once again. But this time not naïve, I knew very well that this thing before me, could kill me.

"Truthfully I had hoped they'd sent you the first year." He replied with a smirk

"You have grown quite a bit" he said again while examining me. Circling me like the predator he was.

He did not move to attack nor did I.

"And have gotten stronger, much stronger. Is it because of me? Was it I who inspired you?" he said his red eyes glowing with mischief.

"You can say that," I replied in a nonchalant manner.

"Don't be so tense I do not wish to kill you. If so, you would have been dead as soon as you stepped foot on the top of the mountain." He said with a smirk

"Be blunt, what is it you want?" I retorted blandly.

He laughed; no, not an evil muhahaha laugh, but a normal humor filled laugh.

"And here I though you had matured. I thought you would have figured it out. Virgins, why specifically virgins?" he said

My eyes widened as if in recognition. He… he raped them. All of them, then he killed them. Death perhaps but that… with him… It was sickening.

"I take it you understand my meaning now." He said with a smirk.

I didn't answer, I was too disgusted. Too overcome with a sick feeling of fear? No. not fear, then what?

"Come, we are going to my cave," he said grabbing my hand.

I pulled it out of his reach and walked ahead waiting, then stopped waiting for him to lead the way.

He walked up to me and smacked me right across the face. I knew, however, that he was holding back. But no matter, I would still have a nasty bruise there later.

"You will never do that again!" he spat, glaring at me trying to promote fear. I granted him none. Instead I smirked. 'Perhaps he'll kill me before he commits the act if I piss him off'

"Or what?" I said plainly defiance clearly inscribed on my facial features.

He narrowed his eyes. Not at me however; I suppose he was ignoring my words. Then again, he appeared to be looking for something.

Before long his gaze returned to me. He seemed well pleased to say the least

"It seems we have a visitor," he said.

"Show your self trespasser," he spat in a loud tone

Lightning fast, the look on his face changed and slowly, as if in slow motion, I saw him fall to the ground in pieces.

I was in awe as a figure approached me. Silver hair, crescent moon, and purple markings. Beautiful. A man? No not a mortal one anyways. Another demon? Yes, but what did he want? Why would he save me?

I couldn't, however, voice my questions. My mouth and my body, they had stopped working altogether.

"I have a proposition for you, miko. Will you hear it?" said the new demon.

"Yes," I croaked my throat now dry

"You, Miko have a choice of traveling with I, Sesshomaru? Do you accept?" he said in his monotone voice.

"I…why?" I asked as my reason seemed to be returning to me.

"I am in need of your services, and you are in need of mine. If you choose to decline, I will find someone else," he said as if he were stating the obvious.

"Huh?" I said

"Yes or No. My patience wears thin" he said sparing me a glance of his amber eyes

Cold, was my first impression.

Well it's not like any one was expecting me to return. It's not like they cared. But what service could I possibly provide him? Will I wait and see? What was it that made me want to trust him?

"Yes" I said releasing my breath, which I had no idea I was holding.

"Come," he stated as he started to walk off of the mountain.

"I don't mean to be a pain, but what service could I possibly provide you?" I asked.

"If you are patient, you will soon find out" he said simply not looking back to answer my question

Truthfully I found his demeanor, well, rather creepy. But I suppose I was more interested in my curiosity at that point. While his demeanor was creepy, he still intrigued me. I saw him as more of a puzzle, that I was now more that ready to figure out.

"Thank you" I said casually. He had saved my life hadn't he? But I didn't like being rescued, it made me feel weak, so it was hard to say thank you after.

I didn't know if he heard me because he did not respond. Then again, he seemed more like the silent type. And as pride would have it I didn't repeat myself.

"Can you heal?" he asked.

"Yes, it's one of my better skills." I responded, still examining my surroundings. I started doing that more often after the attack on our village. Perhaps I had gotten paranoid.

We were currently off of the mountain. And in a near by forest not to far in, we were meet by a toad looking creature.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned at last! Rin's condition has gotten worse, she has a very high grade fever." said the toad like creature.

"Jaken, what were your instructions before my departure?" he said

"Um… Please forgive this lowly servant, lord Sesshomaru." said the toad like creature, while bowing several time. Briefly, I wondered if his back hurt; but then thought back to the ill person he had mentioned.

"This way" said Sesshomaru.

We walked a bit further to find a girl lying on the ground, covered… no, drenched in sweat was more like it.

"Can you heal her?" he asked in him monotone voice.

"Well, let me examine her first." I retorted and swiftly got to work.

I looked at the child who appeared to be pain stricken. That was my weakness; I never liked to see children in pain. I would put myself in pain for them, just to see that they were well. Perhaps, that was one of the reasons I did not protest to being sacrificed.

Her fists were clenched till her knuckles were a pale white color. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and she shook violently as her eyelids fluttered all about. A virus? No. It was poison. I was without herbs to make an antidote. This left me with another alternative. However, it was to use my power. I'd be weak after; very weak, but I'd do it.

"Since I lack the herb necessary, I'll have to use my power. But I'll be pretty much useless afterwards." I said.

"You will be under my protection." he countered.

"Good." I hesitated. I wasn't sure just how much poison was in her system. I could be out for days. Would he really protect me that long? And why was it that he cared so much for this very human looking child? "Then I'll start," I said there was no time for hesitation. This little girl needed me and even if he chose to leave me here for dead afterwards, so be it. I mean, I was just about to die anyways right?

"Do you have a knife?" I asked while trying to cool her down. The toad like creature, Jaken… I believe, brought some water and I had ripped off a piece of my sacrificial robe to press to her forehead.

"No." he said looking at me with an arched eyebrow, extending his curiosity.

"I will have to draw blood from both of us since the poison is in her blood," I explained he nodded in understanding and drew his sword

"I will do it," he said. I nodded letting him know it was alright. Then I extend my palm first. He then proceeded to cut both of our palms. I rested my palm on the little girl's bleeding one and proceeded to meditate. I opened my eyes soon after. I shone a blue color and she began to glow, not to long after. I stared to feel strained, but I continued. I had to make sure I purified every drop of poison from her system. An hour later, I was done and as promise, totally useless.

"Done." I said as I let out a sigh.

"She should rest awhile though, her body still needs to recuperate." I said

After that I had no idea when I fell asleep. Only that I was indeed sleeping.

I woke up greeted by the forest noises and little rays of sun that escaped the trees' shade.

I began to stir. Turning on my side, I saw that he was indeed true to his word. He stood tall and proud watching the lively youth frolic through the flowers.

Flowers? But, we weren't near flowers before. He had carried me here. More rescuing, why me?

"You're awake!" cried the little girl, she appeared to be even more happy for some reason.

"Yes" I replied sitting up. I wasn't fully energized but they didn't need to know that.

"Rin's name is Rin." She said with one of the most beautiful smiles I had ever seen, despite her missing tooth. Seeing her smile was all the payment I needed for sacrificing my energy.

"What's yours pretty Miko?" she said sitting next to me

"Well, my name is Anita." I replied, smiling back truly happy to see her up and about with so much cheer.

He watched us as we spoke. I could feel his eyes on me, but he didn't speak. I suppose I was correct in assuming he was the silent type

"Thank you very much for saving Rin." She said and hugged me. At first I was startled. It had been a few years since I had, had such an endearment. But I returned her hug with a smile. At least in this moment I could be happy.

"We are leaving now." came his unchanging voice.

I had a lot of questions. Lots and lots, but I supposed that he wouldn't want to answer them. So I opted to ask the more simple ones to Rin.

"Do you know where we are going?" I asked her.

"Lord Sesshomaru is looking for a demon named Naraku." she answered in her cheerful voice.

"Naraku?" I said arching an eyebrow in thought, I heard that name somewhere before.

"Now I remember" I stated.

He was evil. Pure unadulterated evil, not just evil but a whack job, a total psychopath.

"Why the hell are we looking for him?" I spat making a disgusted face, not really asking anyone in particular.

"It is my duty to dispose of him" said Sesshomaru with a cold glare

"Sorry, just asking" I said in my own defense. Boy, was he touchy.

"You ask to many question" he retorted while turning around and continuing to walk

"Okay then." I said. Mental note: do not bring up Naraku in Sesshomaru's hearing range.

We walked and walked and then by golly we walked some more. I was bored out of my skull till we got attacked. But that was over quickly. Jaken was so annoying all he did was whine for the whole ways and when he wasn't whining, he was practically gluing his lips to Sesshomaru's ass.

I had opted to speak when I was spoken to. So I could observe the demon called Sesshomaru.

Rin was nice, she brought me some food. When we stopped to eat she asked me some questioned so I answered them. I wanted to ask some more questions, but decided it was in my best interest to remain silent.

I was caught totally of guard when she asked me if I liked Sesshomaru. Knowing very well he could hear me I answered the best I could.

"I think he's a …" I paused I had to get my wording right lest I offend him. He was, afterall, a demon and didn't take kindly to certain words.

"He's an honorable leader, who's quite intelligent, level headed, and sophisticated." She now interrupted me

"What's sophisticated?" she asked

"Oh it means, well, it means he's advanced and knowledgeable" I replied, not quite knowing how to explain the word to her.

"But you didn't answer my question." she countered

"I suppose that I do. I certainly don't dislike him." I answered honestly

It appeared that she was satisfied with that answer because she emitted another one of her beautiful smiles making my heart melt. I know, I know, I am a sucker.

We traveled for days in search of Naraku. I of course knew where he was but chose to keep quiet so I didn't upset Sesshomaru. We had passed the place where death and decay lingered and evil surely dwelled. I felt his presence. I knew it very well it was similar to Yole's aura only more evil and fowl but perhaps there was no scent so he didn't know he was there. I had seen Naraku before he was a hanyou, whose power was great but mind was quite decayed. He was attacking a village during my training as a demon slayer. Which reminds me; I lack my weapons.

Which also means I was totally dependant on Sesshomaru's strength the very thought of it angered me. So I voiced it.

"I wish I had brought my weapons" I said with a sigh

He looked rather perplexed by my statement, like I was stupid or something.

"Do you doubt my abilities?" he questioned with a raised eybrow

"No" I stated, not giving him anymore than what he asked for.

"Then, why is that you require your weapons" he asked again

"Think of it this way, I am used to taking care of myself and now I'm completely useless to myself and those around me. I don't like being dependant. Don't get me wrong or anything but you're not always going to be there and I don't like the fact that I would have no way to defend myself at that point." I stated

"I mean, how would you feel?" I asked not really meaning to.

"Foolish mortal, have you no respect! Lord Sesshomaru has taken you in and this is the thanks he receives, you humans are nothing but ungrateful…" said Jaken right before receiving a foot in his face

"It's understood" he said then continued walking.

"By the way, we passed the place where Naraku is hiding" I stated looking to the left

"How would you know?" he countered, pausing in mid step

"I felt his presence yesterday when we passed the corpses of those soldiers. It was faint but I'm positive it was him his aura is not an easy one to forget." I said.

"Why is it that you didn't state this earlier?" he said sort of higher than his normal tone, indicating his annoyance.

"Well, I wasn't certain that you would want me to. No offense but every time I have something to say, you kind of ignore me or look really pissed. So I try my best to be polite and shut up." I retorted.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Next time you feel his aura, you are to report it." he said

"Whatever you say" I said passively.

"Jaken, stay here with Anita and Rin. I will go investigate." He said

"Great, just what I meant" I said before leaning against a tree

(This is the end of chapter 1, please be truthful in your opinions. And please review.)

Inu-Yasha: hey! I wasn't in this chapter

Sesshomaru: your presence is not wanted half breed

Inu-Yasha: hey I'll have you know that the show is named Inu-Yasha not Sesshomaru so my presence is more important than yours

Sesshomaru: baka half breed,

Lopers: um don't worry Yasha you'll be in the upcoming chapters I promise.

Inu-Yasha: see!

Sesshomaru: the only thing I see as you put it is that this is a fan fiction and in it I am the main character

Lopers: actually the reader is.

Inu-Yasha: Ha-ha

Lopers: err don't be mad you're a main character too. Let just tell the reader to review k

Sesshomaru: you will not get off that easily

Inu-Yasha: Review okay

Lopers: what don't you know how to say please

Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha: NO! now review

Lopers: escuse them please, they lack manners as you should already know. So please review. Ttfn. Ta-Ta for now!


	2. just risking a little energy

**To make things more realistic you will not know what everyone else is thinking but you can guess. Also I might stay in your POV it also makes thing more realistic tell me what you think. Things will go more into detail when in like the 4th or 5th chapter.**

**RECAP**

"Do you doubt my abilities?" he questioned.

"No," I stated not giving him anymore than what he asked for.

"Then why is that you require your weapons" he asked again.

"Think of it this way, I am used to taking care of myself and now I'm completely useless to myself and those around me. I don't like being dependant. Don't get me wrong or anything but you're not always going to be there and I don't like the fact that I would have no way to defend myself at that point." I stated.

"I mean, how would you feel?" I asked, not really meaning to.

"Foolish mortal, have you no respect! Lord Sesshomaru has taken you in and this is the thanks he receives! You humans are nothing but ungrateful…" said Jaken, right before receiving a foot in his face.

"It's understood," he said then continued walking.

"By the way, we passed the place where Naraku is hiding" I stated looking to the left .

"How would you know?" he countered pausing in mid step.

"I felt his presence yesterday when we passed the corpses of those soldiers. It was faint but I'm positive it was him his aura is not an easy one to forget." I said.

" Why is it that you didn't state this earlier?" he said higher than him normal tone, indicating his annoyance.

"Well, I wasn't certain that you would want me to. No offense, but every time I have something to say you kind of ignore me or look really pissed. So I try my best to be polite and shut up." I retorted.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Next time you feel his aura you are to report it." He said.

"Whatever you say" I said passively.

"Jaken say here with Anita and Rin. I will go investigate." He said .

"Great just what I meant" I said before leaning against a tree.

CHAPTER II

Well we waited and waited but still no sign of Sesshomaru.

I grew rather irritated that he left us here with Jaken. Not that Jaken was bad he just had a tendency to talk to himself about Sesshomaru! About an hour later I started to feel the presence of a demon. It wasn't that powerful but I did not have…you guessed it weapons.

"Jaken, there's a demon coming this way," I stated.

"Are you afraid human?" he asked, almost laughing.

"No," I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But what about Rin? I don't want her to get hurt," I said.

"Lord Sesshomaru has left me in charge and I shall not fail him!" he declared holding his weird looking stick.

"What's that?" I asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Why must you mortals ask so many question? Do you know anything?" he asked.

"Never mind; forget I asked," I retorted blowing a strand of hair out of my face.

The demon was closer and now I could feel others in the perimeter and in the near by vicinity. 'Shit! Just what we need a full out attack when I'm totally defenseless.'

The battle began. Jaken killed a lot of the demons but there were just too many. I put up a barrier around Rin. Then I was off. We had just past a village not to far back. There should be weapons and stuff there. I don't have any money and I don't believe in stealing but this was a life and death situation. There go my morals. I'll do it, for Rin's sake.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Jumping and flipping out of danger I suffered only minor scratches, till this really fast demon came out of no where.

When 100 isn't good enough try 200, and that's just what I did. I had only tried this before in theory. Using my Miko powers to run; Converting energy, hey it sounded simple enough. My legs glowed a blue color and I started to build up speed I made it to the village only to find no survivors. Once again I was surrounded by corpses, dead things, and sticky red blood. The smell in the air was sickening and I was engulfed in it.

I regained my composure and began my search for weapons. I found quite a few, but the first one I found was a sickle. That was what I used to kill the first demon that caught up with me. It was a preying mantis demon.

First it attacked me when my back was turned, I had barely dodged it. I turned around and threw the sickle cutting off one of its leg I was shocked when it grew back almost instantly.

But then I saw a glowing object within its body. Maybe that was it, perhaps my sixth sense was showing me the creature's weakness. So I aimed there for my next attack. And as I did a glowing black shard fell to the ground with the demon's chest bleeding in its place.

I attacked again delivering the final blow. I debated weather or not to retrieve the shard thing. Weighing my options I thought it to be much safer with me, after all another demon could come alone and use it's power. I bent down, poked the jewel slightly, not knowing if it was safe to touch then finally picked it up. It turned a whitish blue color when I did. 'Interesting, did I just purify the shard?' I shook my head, no time to contemplate such things. I then gathered two more weapons, a crossbow and 25 arrows along with a sword. Then I was off again at the lightning speed I developed. Once again I'd be useless after, but it was saving Rin and, yes, even Jaken. This was a more important matter right now.

Already I felt my Miko powers depleting. I prayed that I would last long enough to help Rin and Jaken. It seems that I was blessed at least once today anyways.

I saw Jaken and Rin uninjured and still fighting. Not to long after I joined the fight I heard a swish in the wind, like something was cutting through the air and a female voice yelling something I couldn't quite make out. Then right after I saw some golden streaks and a red blob yelling, "Wind Scar!" or something like that...

They got closer and I saw 5 people and a large cat demon approach us. One of which was a Miko. She used her arrows to slay some of the demons near us.

"Where's the jewel shard Kagome?" questioned the boy in red gruffly as he swung his massive sword.

She pointed to me and I looked behind me not knowing what the hell she was talking about.

"She has it," he said to her as if to confirm it was me she pointed to.

"Yeah, she's got it in her belt I think," she said.

We continued to fight the demons but my barrier around Rin was now gone. The boy, now closer, had a striking resemblance to Sesshomaru. He wasn't a human boy either, I think he's a hanyou. To make a long story short he totally enilated the demons, and almost killed Rin in doing so. I, of course, proceeded to curse him out. Even though I wasn't fond of profanity when people get me to that point, I _will _use it.

"ARE you FUCKING crazy! You could have killed her. An inch more to the left and she could have lost a limb" I yelled, outraged by the boy's reckless use of weapons.

"YOU should be THANKING me I just saved your life" he retorted gruffly.

I sighed, surely this boy was just a bit too sure of himself.

"You are the most ignorant, arrogant creep I've ever met." I said in a low voice.

"Oh yeah by the way thank you." I added in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I just came for the jewel shard if ya just hand it over we'll be on our way" he said.

" Why the hell would I give it to a reckless half demon like you?" I retorted still a little peeved.

"Why you little…" he started to say but was interrupted when one of his female companions yelled, "Sit!"

"Please forgive Inu-Yasha, he tends to be a bit rude sometimes," the miko said, bowing.

"By the way my name is Kagome. That's Shippo(points to him) that's Sango(points to her) that's Miroku(points to him) and this is Kirarra." She said, introducing everyone in their little group.

I sighed, the use of my Miko energy was really starting to taka a toll on me now. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to these people right now but I supposed that I would have to. They came for the jewel shard after all. 'Should I give it to them?' Well the miko appears to have quite a few of them, but maybe someone should explain the whole thing to me. It was decided; I'd give them the jewel shard after I learned of it's origin and power.

"Well, my name's Anita." I said with a polite bow.

Kagome began to talk. But I interrupted her before she could start. The sooner we got this over with the better.

"I'll give you the shard that I possess if you tell me about the shard's origin and power," I said with a serious expression.

She appeared to be shocked for some reason.

"You don't know about the jewel of four souls, the Shikon no Tama?" asked Sango, astonished.

"No," I paused in thought, "Wait, I think I remember hearing about it before, but go ahead and refresh my memory," I continued with a curious tone.

"Well…" Kagome began. She told me about the jewel with the others putting in their two cents here and there. I remembered some of it and was told other details that had been left out.

Rin listen patiently and Jakan , as usual was complaing about… huh?

"Inu-Yasha is Sesshomaru's bother?" I asked Jaken.

"Baka" he retorted.

"Hey, look nobody told me. I'm not a mind reader am I?" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Why is it that your traveling with Sesshomaru anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? Oh well I suppose 'We're in need of each other's service,'" I said quoting him.

"Why would Sesshomaru need you?" asked Inu-Yasha in a rude manner.

I narrowed my eyes and opted to ignore the question.

"Where's Sesshomaru anyway?" said Shippo.

"Well he didn't abandon us if that's what your thinking," said Jaken in a 'Jaken' like manner.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! Why did you leave me with these humans?" said Jaken talking to himself again, and he said I talked too much.

"Well he left a while ago, to look for some demon,." I said passively as I ignored Jaken's rambling.

I was tired and really wanted to rest which made me very passive.  
"Naraku," said Inu-Yasha and Kagome at the same time.

"Yeah, him" I retorted as if it were nothing at all.

"Foolish girl! Lord sesshomaru will have your head!" screeched Jaken.

"Well I wasn't aware it was some sort of secret," I said giving him an annoyed expression.

"Baka," he said before he got this weird look like the world was about to end.

I shook my head and continued talking to the others about Naraku and junk. I got a lot of valuable information from them and then they left. For some reason I managed to say awake to listen.

We parted and once again, we were back to waiting or in my case passing the hell out. About 12 hours later we were greeted by Sesshomaru. Well as greeted as we can get anyways.

I was half asleep and Rin and Jaken were sleeping like the dead. He sat down by a tree looking up at the sky, it was morning now. I opened my eyes to the shimmers of light that escaped the trees grasps. I turned to him and as usual he ignored my presence. I was surprised when he spoke.

"He was there," was all he said in a monotone voice, not bothering to look at me.

"So, um, do you mind if ask what happened?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"He got away," he stated passively still looking at the sky with unwavering eyes. I suppose that was all that I can expect to get from him.

"Oh, well then we're back to searching again, then," I said trying to start a conversation.

He didn't answer. 6 words that's a new record for our conversations. We've only spoken this much when he saved me and when I was talking about weapons.

"Well I got some weapons yesterday," I said.

He then turned around and raised an eyebrow perhaps wantingan explanation.

Still some what groggy, I yawned and stretched. Then I proceeded to answer his unspoken question.

"Well, a while after you left we ran into some trouble, lots actually," I started. I continued and surprisingly enough he seemed to be giving me his full attention with NO glares.

"So you have meet Inu-Yasha," he said.

"Yeah. I would tell you what I think of him, but I don't think you'll like it to much," I said in an annoyed tone.

He smirked a bit, almost like he wanted to laugh.

"This, Sesshomaru cares not what you think of that halfbreed," he stated 'matter of factly.'

(This is the end of chapter II please tell me what you think about the POV thing I mentioned early. And please review it's an important part of the process.)

Inu-Yasha: You are so ungrateful

Lopers: don't talk to the reader like that!

Inu-Yasha: she should learn some respect then

Sesshomaru: baka half breed,

Inu-Yasha: hey!

Sesshumaru: you lack the capacity to understand the important aspects of the chapter .

Inu-Yasha: there was an important aspect?

Lopers: err. Let just tell the reader to review :whispers: my work is so unappreciated

Sesshomaru: don't let Inu-Yasha's lack of comprehend speak for us all

Inu-Yasha: shut up I bet they don't know what the hell you people are talking about either

Sesshomaru : of course they do the Important aspects are all me!

Lopers: I try really I do

Inu-Yasha: shakes head just review already damn it

Lopers:once again please review

Sesshomaru: if you want to find out what happens next you'll listen to the baka and lopers.


	3. Anita no more

(thank u guys for all the wonderful review and your opinions! You guys are the best! Pat yourselves on the back waits okay then no notes really this time just enjoy this is dedicate to all of you reviewers and my editor! Gotta love blackhowling!)

Recap

I was half asleep and Rin and Jaken were sleeping like the dead. He sat down by a tree looking up at the sky, it was morning now. I opened my eyes to the shimmers of light that escaped the trees grasps. I turned to him and as usual he ignored my presence. I was surprised when he spoke.

"He was there," was all he said in a monotone voice, not bothering to look at me.

"So, um, do you mind if ask what happened?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"He got away," he stated passively still looking at the sky with unwavering eyes. I suppose that was all that I can expect to get from him.

"Oh, well then we're back to searching again, then," I said trying to start a conversation.

He didn't answer. 6 words that's a new record for our conversations. We've only spoken this much when he saved me and when I was talking about weapons.

"Well I got some weapons yesterday," I said.

He then turned around and raised an eyebrow perhaps wanting an explanation.

Still some what groggy, I yawned and stretched. Then I proceeded to answer his unspoken question.

"Well, a while after you left we ran into some trouble, lots actually," I started. I continued and surprisingly enough he seemed to be giving me his full attention with NO glares.

"So you have meet Inu-Yasha," he said.

"Yeah. I would tell you what I think of him, but I don't think you'll like it to much," I said in an annoyed tone.

He smirked a bit, almost like he wanted to laugh.

"This, Sesshomaru cares not what you think of that half-breed," he stated

'matter of factly.'

Chapter III

"Okay then," I replied, hostility must be a family trait.

We were quite for a while, both thinking I suspected. I was thinking about the jewel shards that the young Miko, Kagome, had. They had said that she was able to see the jewel, her and another Miko named Kikyo, I believe. I purposely neglected to mention the fact that I had saw the jewel in the body of the mantis demon. For very good reasons, the likely hood of them believing me would be slim to none, and that would lead to interrogations. I can't stand being questioned like that. Also I just had a feeling that I shouldn't tell them atleast not yet.

Far off I sensed a battle waging; One power clearly greater than the other, and both powers steadily rising. I glance over to Sesshomaru, to see if he too sensed it. But he appeared to be too deep in thought. I was very interested in this battle for some reason so I close my eyes to concentrate on the powers. I was disappointed when the powers abruptly stopped. I sighed. I was still tired and my energy had not yet returned to me completely. I supposed that it would be okay for me to get some real sleep after all Sesshomaru was here now.

How I was able to trust him, I don't know. It's just one of those gut feelings that you know can't be wrong so you don't question it.

So I slept. When I awoke I was greeted by Rin who was quite cheerful.

"Lord Sesshomaru, she's awake!" she said with her sparkling smile and glowing eyes.

"Yes Rin," he nodded dismissing the matter

"Rin was so bored and Jaken did not wish to play with Rin so Lord Sesshomaru told Rin to wait until Anita woke up," said Rin with bubbling energy

"Oh, how long was I asleep?" I said with a yawn.

"2 days," replied Sesshomaru in a monotone voice.

'Crap 2 freakin days,' I thought cringing.

"Sorry about that," I muttered.

"You humans are nothing but…" Jaken started but was silence when Sesshomaru started to speak.

"You were talking in your sleep. Some thing about the Shikon no tama," He said looking over to me as if in question.

"Oh um that, well I think I was dreaming about my fight with the preying mantis demon. He had a shard and…(almost told him you sensed it) well I suppose that that was the last thing I was thinking of before I fell asleep," I answered while deep in thought and wiping imaginary sweat from my forehead figuratively speaking of course.

"We're leaving now," he stated in a monotone voice I had grown use to and averted his eyes to the road ahead.

That's when I felt it, power, lots of power, more than I've ever encountered before. Hm, it was similar to the energy I felt before my 2 day nap. Wait there's the power I sensed before my 2 day nap, but the other… damn it's gone again. I sighed just when I was getting my hopes up.

But why the hell was I getting my hopes up! I'm not normally one for violence, but the power intrigued me. It wasn't Miko or demon so what the hell was it. I suppose that maybe why it captures my interests so.

I was somewhat overjoyed when Sesshomaru started walking in the direction I previously felt the energy. Once again I was perhaps getting my hopes up but hey now there's a better chance that I'd be able to meet the people using this enormous power.

Sesshomaru seemed to notice my change in mood and looked at me quite puzzled, but still somehow managing the cold mask thing. I smiled at him and in return I got my self a raised eyebrow and a slight head shake.

My excitement got me to the point were I began to hum an old tone my cough _mother_ used to sing to me.

This now got me weird looks from Jaken. But screw that, I haven't been this excited about something in months.

_The heart is where it lies_

_The inner beauty is where it resides_

_Honor and courage _

_Great treasures await you young prince_

_My hearts been captured and I've been waiting for yours since_

There was more word to the song but this was my favorite part. Not only that but I seem to have forgotten the words. Funny how memory seems to work in their own way.

It was them. Not to far off I saw the group of demon hunters and the brute who nearly killed Rin. Sigh, I'm holding a grudge, I know.

Some other people were with them a woman with red hair… that's no demon though and that's was when I felt her give off the same energy as before though not as much of it.

Regards, were given to Sesshomaru by the brute.

"What the hell are you doing here_ Sesshomaru._" He said in his childish manner with the rest of his group not to far behind him

"This Sesshomaru owes _you _no explanation, but you will tell me the direction in which that filthy half-breed Naraku took off in," he retorted with a menacing glare and what appeared to be a growl.

None of this however was of interested to me however. I want to know who that girl and the boy standing next to her are.

"(your name)?" she called puzzled looking at me as if I were a ghost

"Um, no my name's Anita," I said

"Impossible, this is all impossible! Your supposed to be in that village. Far north of here!" She exclaimed causing my interest to raise further that is before she started to circle me. It was quite uncomfortable to say the least.

"You've grown quite a bit. Into a young woman, I suppose now is as good a time as any but tell me why is it that you are not in the village and with this demon," she said in a voice I found to be quite soothing.

"How do you know about where I use to live? Just, who are you anyway?" I asked. She appeared to be not much older than me so why the hell was she talking like I was a baby or something last time she saw me.

She sighed. "Great, I was supposed to wait another 30 years but what the hell. Seems those bastard couldn't do there job properly," she said with her eyes down cast

"You may have noticed this already but I'm not human or demon. Neither is my brother Rieyu, we are demi-gods." Shepointed to the man that was with them.He hadred hair as well withocean blue eyes. They wereseemed to hypnotise you. 'Must bebecause he's a demi-god,' I thought.

(Insert various gasps) Impossible as that may seem it's true. We were sent here to ensure your safety but it seem that we neglected our duties a bit, ne?" she said sadness show on her features.

"A bit?" I said with a sad smile that turned into a bitter one.

"But why the hell do I need protection any ways?" I asked.

Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha stopped their argument, or what ever they want to call it, to listen as far away as possible.

Everyone else pretty much began to listen at the demi-God part.

"Well, Your name, I think it's best if we continue this conversation sitting. The end results may be somewhat shocking," She said laughing nervously

I did as I was told without words, hoping to speed up the process. I don't know why but the name she called me seemed familiar.

"You are no ordinary person, not even human as a matter of fact. You are the daughter of the great dog demon Lord Yuiken and the legendary Miko Midoriko," She said

"ME?" I said in shock and disbelief

"Yes, you. Now please let me continue with out any further interruptions and I'm sure I'll answer most of your questions," She said patiently.

"Now, where was I?" she thought aloud, again looking up to the sky in remembrance.

"The daughter of Midoriko," said Reiyu calmly.

"Ah, yes. The love of your parents was strictly forbidden on both sides. Yet, neither cared; they cared about was what they believed right. They got married and they mated all this in secrecy. Very few knew of the union, but not to long after word got out. They were betrayed. At the time midoriko was preganant with you. Your father, a very protective man, would not let Midorko fight for fear of his unborn child's safety. They were attacked day and night your father reiceved little rest and faught with a fury and passion that was by far unmatched. When I thought he could fight no longer he only grew in power. It was awesome, but Midoriko refused to let him fight alone. So in secrecy she faught along side him very carefully fighting only those who she knew would pose no threat to you. You see even in the womb they could sense your power. They knew that that was what most of the demons and even humans were after. Your father found out about what Midoriko was doing and decided it was time for all of you to go into hiding. So aftera 45-day war they were off traveling at an alarming rate. It was a very difficult decision but…they decided that you were going to be targeted. It was unfair for them to subject you to such a harsh life so they did the only thing they could do was to give you up atleast till all of this calmed down, they would split up and in a couple of months they would come back for you but before that could happen…they both died. The site of Midoriko's death still circles with her aura as does your father's but…no one is able to communicate with them not even me." She explained in great detail.

"Wasn't she the one who birthed the Shikon No Tama?" I inquired somehow able to put 2 and 2 together, 'was that why I could sense the jewel shards?' I thought, 'Nah can't be.'

" yes that correct" she answered with an affirmative nod.

"That still doesn't explain how you got to be my guardian or…whatever," I retorted blankly as I soaked it all in.

"Oh yeah nearly for got about that. My name's Antonique. I wasn't always a Demi-God; I was granted this status. It happened after the death of your parents back then I was Midoriko's friend a bit young then her (points to Rin) …no about the same age. Anyways I was the one who found Midoriko frozen in eternal slumber with a demon clinging to her. It was beyond words, and after what seemed like an eternity of staring; I saw a light. The light spoke to me and it embraced me. That's when I transformed and in that time I swore that I would take care of you for my friend Midoriko just like the light had advised I do with this power. I went somewhere, I couldn't quite tell you where, but my brother was already there it seems that he too had been at a site of death but he was only 3 at the time. We went through vigorous training and then we ended up in the same place we were before with our mission. Up till now I'm not quite sure why we were the ones chosen; but it's been an honor," She said with glistening eyes and a voice full of admiration.

"Whoa, you can't expect me to believe such a tale can you?" I questioned seriously

"I mean it's a lovely story, don't get me wrong, but you must have me mistaken with someone else," I tried to reason not just to them but to myself.

"I have to agree with her," said Inu-Yasha with a snort and an eyeroll

The rest were sporting pretty skeptical gazes.

She sighed.

"I kind of figured that you wouldn't believe me without some sort of proof. So here we go. Stand up," She said to me, kind of cheerful.

"Okay, but don't get disappointed when nothing happens," I said standing up with my own sigh.

"Close your eyes," she instructed while standing right infront of me. I must have given her the 'are you serious?' look because she giggled and said, "Go ahead, I'm pretty sure your friend will not allow me to harm you," in a voice that made me look childish.

I sighed again before complying.

She put her hands over my eyes then moved them over my temples then I felt a pressure indicating that she had moved her hand to either side of my face.

I felt like a…sort of pulsation, if one could call it that. Then a jolt and soon memories were coursing through my head. Lot of them…way too many. It was beginning to hurt and I grit my teeth to keep myself from crying out. It hurt like hell now and I badly wanted to open my eyes but I found my self incapable of doing so.

I heard a few gasps but I was in to much pain to pay any attention to that.

Finally after what seemed like forever I was able to open my eyes.

"So much for not harming me," I said with my words dripping sarcasm.

"Sorry but in order for you to remember a bit of pain was necessary" she said with guilt clearly written on her face.

"A bit huh?" I said.

Then I finally noticed that every one was staring at me.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I said gruffly and so unlike myself.

I frown a bit. I felt sort of different. Whoa what's with the smell? I squinted my eyes not used to the senses assaulting my precious nose.

"Ah, what the hell did you do to me?" I asked trying to keep my composure.

"Oh yeah, I probably should have made the senses kick in more gradually too," She said chuckling nervously and scratching the back of her head.

Now you think. I wanted to say sarcastically but then her words kicked in. What in the seven hells was this lady talking about?

And why the hell is everyone looking at me like I sprouted horns? (which isn't so uncommon for them now is it)

"You wanted proof and I gave you some so…I awaken your demon blood along with some of your suppressed Miko energy. It may take a while to get used to but I can't stick around to help you. I promised Inu-Yasha I'd show him a way to get strong enough to defeat Naraku," She said causing Inu-Yasha to stop staring at you when his name was called.

"Lord Sesshomaru shall be the one defeating Naruku, you baka onna." declared Jaken.

"Is that so?'" she said as she looked over in the direction of Sesshomaru with a smirk.

"Ah strength he has, no doubt but he lacks acertain aspect that will ensure success." She said still smirking.

That earned her an evil hell freezing glare and growl from Sesshomaru; big time.

"Do not underestimate this Sesshomaru, wench," he stated with a growl then his normal mask slipped back in place before he started walking again like we had only stopped for a breather.

"Okay then, I guess we're leaving," I mumbled to my self sort of out of it.

We walked till I no longer could see the outline of the others when I turned around but I still sensed them.

Memories, yes, they were quite confusing to me right now. Too confusing. Artificially implanted so what was real and what was fake?

"" I said

"" I repeated seeing how it rolled off my tongue.

I like it. Well, it was my _real_ name after all.

Life would certainly be more interesting now, what with me being half demon and all.

Jeez all these extra senses were driving me insane but somehow I managed to keep my decorum.

I knew I didn't look the same either. I looked down to see claws instead of regular fingernails. I brushed my tongue over now sharp teeth. I moved my fingers to my hair to pull a strand into my vision. (insert color of hair you want)

"I'm not Anita anymore am I?" I asked myself earning me a puzzled glace from the other travelers

"Of course not!" I declared with a smile

"My name is . Yes that's what I'll go by now. With a new life one should acquire a new name as well right?" I said feeling a sense like I had just been lifted of a heavy burden and some how everything would be alright at least for now. At least for now.

(This is the end of chapter III.Talk to me, tell me how you fell about this new change. Are you absolutely dieing for more? And reviewing is an important part of the process.)

Lopers: YOU a half demon wow not to shabby and the daughter of Midoriko interersting.

Inu-Yasha: Feh, I'm the half demon of this story.

Sesshomaru: baka half breed.

Inu-Yasha: damn skippy

Sesshumaru: once again you fail to see that you are of no importance

Inu-Yasha: Oh and you are?

Sesshomaru: who else would be

Lopers: the reader

Sesshomaru : of course but she wants me so that makes me important

Lopers: I suppose your right

Inu-Yasha: shakes head just review already damn it these people are making me sick and don't call me a brute again k

Lopers:err it's kind of true Yasha cringe

Inu-Yasha:glares daggers at lopers

Lopers: (In small voice) review k runs away from evil Inu-Yasha


End file.
